2 Men And A Baby
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: CSI:MiamiNY Speed and Danny await the birth of their daughter.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Two Men and a Baby

Danny Messer sighed in frustration and wiped his hand across his forehead. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead and getting in his eyes, making the blue orbs sting from the salt that was in the sweat. All the windows and doors in the house were open and it was still unbearably warm. To make things even worse, the air conditioner was broken and needed a part that was completely sold out in Miami.

"I've changed my mind," Danny grumbled when Tim Speedle entered the room, "I'm moving back to New York. It's too warm here," he folded his arms across his chest, scowling at nothing in particular.

Tim laughed at his lover. "Are you really?" he questioned, opening a can of paint. "You should be used to the weather by now, surely."

"Maybe I'm just intolerable to heat," Danny suggested. "Are you going to drive to Fort Lauderdale tomorrow to get the part for the AC?" he sighed, wiping his hand across his forehead again.

Tim rolled his eyes and flicked a couple of drops of paint in Danny's direction. "You know I am." He laughed when he saw that a drop of pale pink paint had landed in Danny's blond hair.

"That's really mature," Danny scowled, lifting his hand up to try and rub the paint out of his hair. "Help me with this handle. I can't put it together," he glared at the extendable roller handle that he was holding.

Tim laughed and moved so that he was stood behind Danny. "Let me see," he said, grabbing hold of the roller from behind Danny.

Danny swallowed thickly as he felt Tim press against his back and shrugged out of Tim's grip. "If I stay there this room is never going to get decorated," he explained at Tim's questioning look.

Tim nodded his head in agreement, knowing that Danny was right. "Here." He handed the roller back to Danny and leant over to pour paint into the black tray that was lying on the floor. "Don't you think that painting the _whole_ room pink is a bit much?" he asked.

"No," Danny shook his head. "She's having a girl. Girls like pink, which is why I bought all this _pink_ paint."

"But what if the doctors have got it wrong and the baby turns out to be a boy?" Tim questioned.

"Then he'll have to sleep in our room until you paint this room blue instead of pink," Danny shrugged.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Tim glared. "And why would he be sleeping in our room?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You'd leave our son to sleep in a room that's being decorated?" he asked. "The poor thing could inhale paint fumes or something."

"Fine," Tim sighed, knowing that Danny was right. "Let's paint it pink and pray that the baby turns out to be a girl after all."

x

"Tim?" a southern female voice called as a hand drifted into his vision.

Tim looked up and shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized to his blonde companion.

Calleigh Duquesne looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked like you were somewhere else, just then," she commented.

Tim shook his head again. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I was just thinking about something," he shrugged. Calleigh looked at him questioningly. "How likely is it that the doctors have got the sex of the baby wrong?" he asked.

Calleigh frowned as she thought about what he was asking her. "I don't think it's very likely," she eventually answered. "I think the technology that doctors have is similar to ours, it's pretty sophisticated. It's probably very unlikely that the baby will turn out to be a boy. Why?" she asked, titling her head to the side curiously.

"I just wondered how likely it was," Tim shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"He means that he doesn't want to have to paint the room blue instead of the pink it is right now," Danny's voice said from behind him as his lover sat in the chair next to Tim.

"You've painted the room pink?" Calleigh asked in excitement. "Can I see it?" she begged, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Later," Tim smirked, knowing that once Calleigh got a look at the room she would immediately fall in love with it and drag Alexx over to see it, probably to be closely followed by Horatio and Eric. "You agreed to come baby shopping with us first," Tim reminded the blonde woman.

"Tim, you've both been buying baby things for six months, what more could you possibly need?" Calleigh asked.

"Baby food," Tim answered, "and diapers," he added.

Danny nodded in agreement. "Plus, there are these little boots I saw the other day," he told Calleigh, his blue eyes lighting up excitedly.

Tim laughed as he listened to Danny talk excitedly with Calleigh about the boots he had seen. "You two are as bad as each other," Tim chuckled as he finished his coffee. "If you girls are done, do you think we could go shopping?" Tim asked, putting enough money on the table to pay for lunch.

Danny looked up and smiled at him sheepishly. "Will you buy the boots?" he asked, his lips forming what could only be described as a pout.

Tim rolled his eyes and stood up, Calleigh and Danny following suit. "I might be persuaded," he relented, earning him a large grin from the other man.

x

Almost six years before Tim had been involved in a shooting which resulted in Tim receiving an almost fatal gunshot wound. After he had recovered Tim retired from the MDPD; he had been on sick leave for so long that it felt weird to have to get up to go to work, so he had decided not to go back.

Danny had still been living in New York when Tim quit. Tim's replacement, Ryan Wolfe, had lasted two years with the crime lab before he decided that he couldn't handle the pressures the crime lab put on him and left the lab.

Tim and Danny had been dating ever since they had met when their paths had crossed due to a case they had both been working on. After almost three years into a long distance relationship, they were both starting to feel the strain. Danny knew that Tim had demons in New York, so when he heard that Wolfe left, Danny applied for the CSI position to fill the gap that Wolfe had left on Horatio's team.

"When should the baby have been born?" Danny asked Tim the instant he arrived home one day.

"Two days ago," Tim replied, not looking up from the television screen as Danny flopped down on the couch next to him. "Good day?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Danny and pulling him closer.

Danny made a sound that could be classed as affirmation and sort of shrugged his shoulders. "It was okay," he replied vaguely. "I missed you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Tim's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Tim replied, putting a hand under Danny's chin and tilting his head up so that he could give him a welcome home kiss.

"I want her to be born soon," Danny whined, burying his head in Tim's shoulder.

"Me too," Tim said, leaning back and continuing watching the television.

"I hate waiting," Danny complained.

"I know," Tim chuckled. They both lapsed into silence before Tim asked. "What are we going to call her?"

"I thought we agreed to wait until she had been born," Danny whispered, his eyes glued on the television screen that Tim was watching.

"I know," Tim agreed. "I just wondered if you had any names in mind," he shrugged.

Danny grinned and leant up, capturing Tim's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Tim moaned and moved so that he was lying on his back. "You know, we won't be able to do this soon," he commented, pulling Danny down on top of him.

"Well, we'd best make the most out of the privacy we have while we can," Danny replied, capturing Tim's lips again as he ground their hips together.

Tim moaned and bucked his hips against Danny's. He could feel Danny's hardening cock pressing against his through the denim of his jeans.

Danny's hand trailed down Tim's chest and started unbuckling Tim's belt. Just as the blond started on the zipper the telephone rang. "Damn it!" Danny growled in annoyance as he looked up and glared at the ringing communication device.

"Come on," Tim grumbled, hitting Danny lightly on the shoulder. "Answer it," he instructed as Danny sat back on his heels.

Danny leant back, stretching so that he could reach the phone. "What?" he snapped seconds before his eyes widened in surprise. "We'll be right there," he informed the person on the other end of the line before he put the phone down.

"What?" Tim demanded, sitting up as Danny got of the couch and grabbed his jacket.

"She's just gone into the labour," Danny told him, tossing Tim his sneakers.

"The baby's on it's way?" Tim asked in surprise as he fastened his belt and pulled on his sneakers. "Well, come on then. Let's go," he instructed, grabbing the keys for his motorcycle.

"Wait!" Danny yelled, grabbing his own car keys. "I am not riding on the back of that bike," he said firmly.

"It's quicker," Tim argued. "Bikes get through traffic quicker than cars."

"How are we supposed to bring a new born baby home on the back of a motorcycle?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tim looked at him for a few moments before sighing and dropping the keys onto the side board. "Fine," he relented, grabbing his jacket and heading out to Danny's SUV.

An hour later they finally arrived at the hospital. "I told you we should have taken the bike," Tim grumbled as they climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital.

"Tim," Danny snapped, glaring at his lover as they followed the directions for the maternity ward. "Would you shut up!"

Tim's mouth snapped closed in surprise at the annoyance in Danny's voice. As Danny lead them towards the right ward he missed the hurt look in Tim's eyes.

"Mr Messer!" a female voice cried when they arrived in the right place. "Mr Speedle!" A short woman holding a clipboard arrived in front of them. "You made it," she added.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry," he apologised. "The traffic across town was terrible."

"How is she?" Tim interrupted him, earning him a glare from Danny.

"The baby is perfectly healthy and is currently being bathed," the adoption worker informed them.

"She's already had the baby?" Danny gasped in surprise.

Maggie, the adoption worker, nodded her head, a small smile on her face. "Congratulations, gentlemen. The mother has already signed the final documents to hand custody over to the pair of you. You are now the proud fathers of a beautiful baby girl."

Tim looked at her in surprise, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "Can we see her?" he asked quietly.

Maggie nodded her head and lead them towards the room where the baby's were. "That's her," she whispered, pointing to the crib that was behind the window. "I'll leave you two alone. Congratulations," she repeated, patting each of them on the shoulder as she left them alone.

"Look at her," Tim whispered, looking down at their daughter. "That's _our _baby girl," he added, pulling Danny into his arms.

"Yeah," Danny whispered, tears of happiness falling as he leant against Tim, as they watched the little girl stretch as she slept. "I'm sorry I was a bastard earlier," he whispered.

Tim pressed a kiss against his forehead. "It's okay," he murmured as they lapsed into comfortable silence.

x

"Hey guys," Calleigh's voice said as she rushed into the maternity ward. "Aww," she cooed as soon as she laid eyes on the blonde baby girl that Tim was holding is his arms. "Can I hold her? Please?" she begged. Tim smiled and they carefully transferred the baby from Tim's arms to Calleigh's. "Oh, guys," she whispered as the baby opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at Calleigh before falling back to sleep again. "She's beautiful." She gently ran her hand over the top of the baby's head. "What's she called?" she asked, looking at them curiously.

Tim looked at Danny. "Well, we haven't really decided on anything," Tim admitted. "What did you have in mind?" he asked his lover.

Danny flushed and looked at the ground bashfully. "Well," he murmured, "I was thinking that we could call her Bridget," he admitted quietly.

"Bridget?" Calleigh repeated, looking down at the baby. "I think it suits her."

"So do I," Tim whispered, wrapping his arms around Danny and pulling him into his arms. "It's beautiful," he said softly in Danny's ear.

"Well, you have two wonderful fathers," Calleigh said softly to the bundle she was holding, "Bridget Messer-Speedle."

"Speedle," Danny corrected, pulling away from Tim suddenly.

"What?" Tim asked in surprise.

"I'm not having her growing up with the Messer name tag and everything that comes along with it," Danny said firmly, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. "And she's not the only one that's getting rid of the Messer name," he added.

Tim's eyes widened. "You?" he asked. "Are you sure?" he demanded. "That's a really big decision, Danny."

Danny nodded his head. "I know," he agreed. "I've been thinking about it for years but it never seemed like the right time. Now it is," he concluded. "I've had the papers signed ever since we applied for the adoption. I just need to send them and I'm rid of that part of my life," he whispered in Tim's ear.

Tim leant down and captured Danny's lips with his. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Danny replied. The baby, Bridget, started crying and Danny pulled away from Tim.

"I think she wants her daddy," Calleigh said softly, looking at Danny.

Danny shook his head. "No," he argued, "let Tim hold her. I might drop her," he said.

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head, "Nonsense," she replied, carefully placing Bridget in Danny's arms. "Just make sure that you support her head and you'll be fine," she instructed, smiling when Danny hesitantly tightened his arms around her, holding his daughter close to his chest. "See," she said smugly, "I told you that you'd be fine."

x

Tim smiled when he entered the nursery that was now filled with a crib, changing station, toys and everything else that they had bought for Bridget. Danny was sitting in a large armchair that they had placed in the room with Bridget cradled in his arms.

Danny had told Tim that he was going to put Bridget down to bed, leaving Tim alone watching a movie on television. When the movie had finished Tim realised that Danny hadn't come back down and he went looking for him.

Tim carefully slipped a sleeping Bridget out of Danny's arms. Danny didn't even stir as Tim kissed Bridget on the forehead before he gently placed her in the crib.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting on the arm of the chair that Danny was sitting in. Danny still didn't stir. Tim gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," he repeated.

Danny's eyes flickered open and he looked sleepily up at Tim. "Where's Bridget?" he asked softly.

Tim ran his hand through Danny's hair. "I put her down for the night," he replied quietly. "Looks like she wore you out," he commented.

"I was singing to her," Danny admitted bashfully, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Apparently she likes the sound of my voice, lulls her right to sleep."

Tim smiled and kissed him softly. "I like the sound of your voice as well," he whispered. "You sing in the shower," he explained at Danny's questioning look.

Danny flushed even more. "I didn't think you could hear me." He leant his head against Tim as his eyes drifted over to where Bridget was sleeping peacefully. "Can we get another one?" he asked suddenly.

Tim laughed softly. "She's not a toy. It's not like we can go to the store and just _buy_ a baby," he chuckled.

"I know," Danny grinned. "I want another one though," he informed his lover.

Tim smiled down at him. "Maybe we should wait a couple of years," he suggested.

"Then can we?" Danny asked.

"We'll see," Tim agreed, pulling Danny out of the seat. "Let's just get some sleep while we can," he said.

"Okay," Danny nodded, "I'll be right in. I just wanna say night. I won't be long, I promise," he added at Tim's look.

Tim shook his head, "I'll be waiting," he kissed Danny gently, "naked," he whispered in Danny's ear before leaving the room.

Danny turned to the crib and smiled down at his sleeping daughter. "Good night, B," he whispered, running his hand over Bridget's hair. Quietly he left the room, hoping that she would stay asleep long enough for him to get some from Tim.

x

The End


End file.
